Riptor
Riptor '''is a crossbreed of human and reptilian DNA, made by Ultratech and one of the playable characters featured in the original Killer Instinct. Appearance Riptor is a human/raptor hybrid, having the basic appearance of a velociraptor but with much larger arms, a humanoid muscle mass in the chest area, and broken shackles hanging from its wrists. The color of its scales changes depending on its renders and in-game appearance, ranging from primarily orange with black stripes not unlike a tiger, to green scales around its back and tail to orange scales on the underside of its body. Killer Instinct Story A product of UltraTech's DNA manipulation project. By splicing human and reptilian genes, they have created a fighting creature with animal ferocity and human intelligence. Extended story Another of Ultratech's miraculously realized concepts: a crossbreed of human and reptilian DNA, resulting in a creature that combines formidable intelligence with sheer brute strength. Nurtured from the egg by a dedicated Ultratech professor and her team, the beast nicknamed 'Riptor' by others has barely reached 4 years of age before it first demonstrates its full savage power in a human kill. Riptor is confused and often finds itself torn between human reasoning and predatory instincts, resorting to attack when it fails to understand the situation, as ever more people find out the hard way. Stage: Altar Moveset *Claw Uppercut: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Punch *Tailflip: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *Flaming Venom: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch *Dragon Breath: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch *Jump Rake: Charge Back Then Forward, Any Kick *Rampage: Charge Back Then Forward, Any Punch *Reverse Jump Rake: Forward Then Back, Medium Kick (Or Quick Kick) Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Charge Back Then Forward, Any Kick *Ultra Combo: Back, Forward, Quick Kick End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 2: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Medium Kick *End Special 3: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Punch Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: 2 Character Distance Away Back, Back, Back, Medium Kick *No Mercy 2: 2 Character Distance Away Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *Humiliation: Back, Back, Back, Back, Fierce Kick Ending Ultratech's plans at creating a genetically engineered weapon have escalated beyond even their control. By toying with the laws of nature, UltraTech have finally doomed the human race.... Dinosaurs once again rule the Earth. Killer Instinct 2 Riptor did not appear in Killer Instinct 2. In TJ Combo's character profile, he was said to have had a "decisive victory over Riptor", implying he had put an end to Riptor once and for all in the previous tournament. Killer Instinct 2013 Riptor is confirmed to return as the fourth character of Season Two. '''Stage: Hatchery 09 (Similarity of Alter (KI)) During an Ultra Combo, a military base in the background will send multiple missiles at the stages, destroying many evidence that is left at the crash site. Ultra Combo: 31 Hits Trivia: Her theme is basically her remixed classic theme, "Rumble". Signature Moves *Claw Uppercut: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Punch. *Tailflip: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick. *Flaming Venom: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch. *Dragon Breath: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch. *Jump Rake: Charge Back Then Forward, Any Kick. *Rampage: Charge Back Then Forward, Any Punch. *Reverse Jump Rake: Forward Then Back, Medium Kick (Or Quick Kick). Other moves *No Mercy 1: Riptor unfurls its hood and spits acid in its opponents face. *No Mercy 2: Riptor stabs and impale the opponent with its tail. *No Mercy 3: Riptor jumps at opponent, then the screen goes black, then you see Riptor burping and farting with a full tummy. Trivia * Though Riptor's actual gender has never been confirmed and it was left ambiguous to the fans, it is very likely that Riptor is a female due to having laid eggs during the tournament as shown in Riptor's ending. How Riptor got itself impregnated is unknown. ** It is known that female reptiles can produce an egg asexually, though the egg produced is a genetic copy of the mother. * Riptor has a hidden cobra hood which it only unfurls when it prepares one of its three No Mercy-moves. Gallery Killer Instinct Orchvrip.jpg Ripvgla.jpg riptor1.jpg riptor2.jpg riptor4.jpg ki_riptor_render2.jpg 1831175-jago_vs_riptor___killer_instinct_3.jpg|Jago Vs Riptor In the Comics Killer Instinct Xbox One Char6.jpg|Riptor's confirmation. Riptor Season 2.png|Riptor as seen in the cameras. It is the fourth character in Killer Instinct Season 2. Riptor Season 2..png|Riptor in Season 2. Killer Instinct Season 2 - Riptor Concept Art.png|Riptor Concept Art Category:KI1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters